Cyborg
Cyborg (Binary code: 0111000111010111111000111000 CYBORG) is a robot character in Head Soccer and therefore one of the 11 characters that doesn't represent an actual country. It was added in Update 1.2 along with Mexico and The Netherlands and it's a 5 star opponent in Arcade mode. If you have any questions about Cyborg, please ask them here. __TOC__ Playing style The Cyborg plays rather defensively as a CPU. It often starts its matches defending its goal. Appearance The Cyborg is a lethal, mechanical, metal colored robot of unknown origin. It has red eyes, rectangular mouth and nose, and it has "MAX" written above its left eye. It also has a number 8 on both sides of its metal head. Its 'ears' are circular metal plates. Damaged appearance When its upper head part is kicked off, you can see the inside of its head. Cyborg's facial expression turns from fairly relaxed to fierce. Power Shots The robot has two powers: its undamaged power (3 hurt or less) and damaged (after becoming unconscious, in other words, 3 hits or more). First Shot: Robo-Fist Shot The Robo-Fist Shot can be considered a better version of Italy's Giant Shot, consisting of the Cyborg jet-packing into the air, yelling "Warning, warning" and a giant ball enveloped in a metallic fist smashing and pushing back anything in its way, including the opponent. However, when it comes to counter attacking, it is somewhat easy. When it is counter attacked, the opponent doesn't get the jet boots you get. So the opponent gets hit by the mechanical fist. When he/she is sandwiched between you and the ball, you can then kick him/her and punch the ball back, resulting in a goal. However, occasionally, the counter attacked ball will go over the opposition for a goal, but it hardly ever happens. It does happen, though, so be careful. Damaged Shot: Missile Shot After taking serious damage, Cyborg will try another shot: the Missile Shot, which consists of the robot preparing 5 missiles to be shot towards the opposing side, possibly hitting the opponent along the way. The red missile contains the ball and its location varies, like Japan with his green ball. Some players consider this power shot as a worse shot than its first shot, as it is not as effective at certain distances. However, when the defender gets hit by some of the normal rockets before the actual ball comes, it could be an annoyance. This shot is best used at the very middle of the field (the middle line). Sometimes if you're a little behind the middle line, you will probably score if the opponent doesn't jump that high. Costume The Cyborg does not own a standard Costume in the game. Unlock Requirements (Somewhat hard) Cyborg is unlocked by reaching the SS rank in Survival mode (Stage 70). Tips and Tricks There have been reported glitches with unlocking the Cyborg. For example: * By getting to rank 10 in Survival and LOSE against the Cyborg. Then you press OK to the statistics of gameplay, quit Head Soccer and reopen it. Finally, open up a Tournament and the Cyborg might be unlocked. * Also, if you go to Costume menu and slide the costumes quickly until reaching the end of SS hats, the game will close. On restart, the Cyborg might be automatically unlocked (only for IOS). (NOTE: The Update 4.0 may have stopped the glitch of unlocking Cyborg.) History Collage Click here to see the Collage of Cyborg. Trivia * Cyborg is the first robot in the game, the second one is Uruguay if you count him for his power button effect. Furthermore, Croatia and Nepal have power shots that contain robots. * Cyborg is the second character in the game which isn't human. Kepler 22B was the first non-human character to make his appearance in the game. But even though Cyborg was updated later, he is before Kepler in the player select screen. * Cyborg is therefore the second Non-Country to be added to Head Soccer. The first is Kepler 22B, but once again Cyborg comes first in the character order. * It is the first character with red eyes, and the first with an eye color different from black. * It is the first (and only) character with grey skin. * It is the first character with two power shots. * In Survival, Cyborg plays an important role. He is your opponent in every Rank match (every 10th match). If Cyborg wears a Costume in that game and you beat him, you unlock the Costume he was wearing. * Cyborg's head structure is |¯). Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters with different skin colour Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters From Update 1.2 Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots